Multichip circuit modules are sufficiently well known, for example from DE 100 11 005 A1 and DE 100 41 770 A1. Primarily, high-frequency circuits in the frequency range up to 100 GHz are implemented in the form of such multichip circuit modules. The multichip circuit modules in this case comprise a carrier substrate, on which individual semiconductor chips are mounted by wire-bonding or flip-chip technology. Suitable semiconductor chips car be, for example, millimeter wave monolithic integrated circuits MMIC. The carrier substrate can also have passive circuit components, for example on the surface or in lower levels of the carrier substrate. For the high-frequency use, the carrier substrate can be, for example, a multilayer ceramic, such as low-temperature co-fired ceramics LTCC.
The carrier substrates having the passive and active circuit components in turn form submodules, which are combined on a further substrate, the main circuit board. The submodules are in electrical contact with the main circuit board and thus also with one another.
In order to make contact between the carrier substrates and the main circuit board, for example the ball-grid array BGA connecting technique is known from DE 199 31 004 A1.
The multichip circuit module is subsequently encapsulated with dielectric filling materials, as disclosed in DE 101 16 510 A1, or shielded with a metal housing, as described in DE 100 59 688 A1.
In EP 0 900 477 B1, an electronic component having surface wave filters is described, in which a carrier substrate is mounted on a main circuit board in the flip-chip technique. A metallic protective layer is applied directly to the side of the carrier substrate facing away from the connecting region between carrier substrate and main circuit board, as far as the main circuit board, so that there is a tight closure with respect to the main circuit board.
The flip-chip technique for making electrical contact between semiconductor chips and a carrier substrate or between a carrier substrate and a main circuit board with the aid of bumps which are connected to connecting contacts is described, for example, in DE 100 41 695 A1, DE 100 43 450 A1 and DE 100 29 255 A1.
In order to shield the multichip circuit modules, additional operations are disadvantageously required.
In DE 196 40 192 A1, the method for the bump-free flip-chip mounting of integrated circuits on a substrate by using anisotropically conductive adhesives is described, which describes solder particles for the metallurgical connection between integrated circuit and substrate.
JP 2003174141 A1 discloses a multichip circuit module in which a semiconductor chip is connected to bumps which, on a level of a carrier substrate, are led to connecting contacts in cavities of the carrier substrate. The mounting surface of the carrier substrate is connected to the contact surface of a main circuit board by filling material lying in between, so that the semiconductor chip is encapsulated. Electrical contact between the carrier substrate and the main circuit board is made via the cavities.